


Прозрачные

by iwassaidtosurvive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassaidtosurvive/pseuds/iwassaidtosurvive
Summary: В порыве злости ты выпалила при всех своих родственниках, что уже помолвлена и хоть завтра можешь представить своего жениха всем на предстоящем семейном празднике. Трижды пожалев о сказанном, тебе пришлось попросить своего лучшего друга Сонхва притвориться твоим женихом на выходные, однако ты не ожидала, что инсценированные отношения смогут заставить тебя взглянуть на друга совсем под другим углом.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You
Kudos: 2





	Прозрачные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643504) by Cady (https://xxsanshinexx.tumblr.com). 



— Сонхва, мне нужно, чтобы ты притворился моим женихом на этих выходных! — Слова слетели с твоих губ, как только ты ворвалась в апартаменты своего лучшего друга.

Парень застыл на пути к дивану и с озадаченным выражением лица переспросил:

— Нужно… что?

— Мне нужен ты… — Ты вздохнула и начала нервно топтаться на месте, — в качестве моего жениха…

— Я… конечно, да… понимаю, но…

— …при моих родителях и при большинстве моих дальних родственников.

— Какого черта?! — Прикрикнул Сонхва.

Глаза парня сейчас были соизмеримы размером с тарелкой в его руках — настолько его озадачила твоя просьба.

— Во что ты снова вляпалась?

— Окей, смотри… — Ты нервно начала теребить волосы и все так же не могла устоять на месте, пока Сонхва, оперевшись о ручку дивана, приготовился тебя внимательно слушать. — Мои родители, моя бабушка, да и все они адски меня раздражали и упрекали тем, что я никогда не найду себе вторую половинку, не выйду замуж и всю жизнь буду одинока. Меня это не на шутку разозлило — что, в принципе, происходит каждый раз, когда я с ними встречаюсь — я незаметно переместила это глупое кольцо с указательного пальца на безымянный и в порыве злости сказала, что уже обручена! И это еще не все! Я вошла в кураж и пообещала, что покажу его родственникам на следующих выходных! На семейном празднике! Черт побери, Сонхва, что же тогда было в моей голове?! Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, чтобы не выставить себя посмешищем перед всей своей семьей!

В конце концов, когда ты закончила, и Сонхва с пустым взглядом на лице переварил в голове все твои слова, периодически закусывая информацию чипсами, комната погрузилась в некомфортную тишину.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, — парень прервал эту тишину, — ты — идиотка.

— Спасибо за это чудесное замечание, Сонхва.

— Тем не менее, я не собираюсь быть дешевым женихом. Нужно купить тебе кольцо получше, — он закинул еще одну чипсинку в рот с подозрительной ухмылкой. — Ты не можешь ходить с такой подделкой.

— Это не то, что я хочу сейчас услышать…

— Что? Я уже согласился, или этого недостаточно? — Фыркнул парень и встал с дивана, поставив тарелку на книжный столик. Сонхва уверенно подошел и утешающе положил руки тебе на плечи. — Думаю, я изрядно повеселюсь, выставляя напоказ свое чудесное личико перед всей семьей. Интересно, скольких твоих родственников я заставлю себе завидо…

— Терпеть тебя не могу! — Ты усмехнулась, но про себя вздохнула с облегчением от того, что он не разозлился из-за этой странной просьбы и что смотрит на всю эту ситуацию совсем не враждебно. Тебя безумно осчастливило то, как скоро твой лучший друг согласился помочь тебе в ситуации, в которой даже врагу не пожелаешь оказаться.

— Что? Разве такое полагается говорить своему жениху? — Он начал издеваться, и ты уже почти пожалела, что попросила его о такой услуге. Ты была уверена, что Юнхо и Хонджун определенно пришли бы тебе на помощь, однако будь кто-либо из них на месте твоего жениха, все выглядело бы не так… естественно.

Сонхва немного сжал твои плечи и произнес:

— А теперь пойдем выберем тебе приличное кольцо. Как насчет сапфира? Нужно что-то яркое. Может, милый рубин? Боже, только не бриллиант, это слишком банально.

Именно так ты и оказалась в большом помещении, которое твоя семья арендовала для проведения «семейного воссоединения» с сапфировым кольцом, с болтающейся и раздражающей сумочкой у тебя на плече и с не менее раздражающим лучшим другом, стоящим рядом с тобой с лучезарной улыбкой на лице. Ты молилась всему, что могло тебя услышать, о том, чтобы эти выходные прошли тихо, спокойно и без происшествий.

— Насколько большая твоя семья? — Незаметно шепнул Сонхва, осматривая огромный наполненный людьми зал перед собой и мысленно пересчитывая бегающих среди взрослых детей.

— Честно? Я не знаю. У моей мамы пять сестер, и у них есть дети… У некоторых их детей тоже есть дети. Мне кажется, у моей бабушки три сестры и два брата… Ну, видимо, довольно большая, — ты в уме попыталась пересчитать всех находящихся в зале людей, игнорируя истошные крики детей, играющих снаружи в волейбол. Сонхва же был твоей полной противоположностью: он всем вежливо улыбался, махал рукой и смеялся над детьми, которые уставились на него, словно зачарованные.

— Тебе не нравится твоя семья?

— Нет, всё не так, — промямлила ты, как только вы вышли на крыльцо, и твой взгляд сразу же приковался к деревянной двери. — Мне они нравятся, но только если мы видимся в течение короткого периода времени… А не целых выходных. Мне действительно не нравится находиться среди них, когда я не чиста на руку.

Сонхва усмехнулся и, обернув руку вокруг твоих плеч и плотно прижав к себе, произнес:

— Все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся. Между прочим, из меня вышел бы отличный актер.

— Это именно то, чего я боюсь…

— Эй, Т/И, — дверь сзади вас скрипнула и в поле зрения оказался человек, с которым сейчас тебе не хотелось пересекаться больше всего. Твоя мама. — Я так рада, что у тебя получилось прийти! — Как только эти слова слетели с ее губ, ее взгляд переместился на Сонхва, и в ту же секунду лучезарная «королевская» улыбка появилась на его лице. Он действительно был хорошим актером. Сраженная наповал твоим женихом, твоя мать смогла только выдавить неуверенное: — А ты, должно быть, ее жених?

— Верно, — Сонхва кивнул в знак одобрения и протянул руку, чтобы дать женщине аккуратное рукопожатие. — Мое имя Сонхва. Рад с вами познакомиться, мадам.

— Взаимно, Сонхва, — твоя мама также кивнула и открыла дверь пошире. — Заходите скорее. Твои кузены уже давно спрашивают меня о твоем женихе.

— Как мило, — саркастически фыркнул парень.

Ты натянуто улыбнулась и не упустила из вида его тихую колкость, как только вы двое переступили порог дома.

В зале было очень шумно, однако Сонхва, кажется, даже не шелохнулся от внезапного гула, а наоборот выглядел очень довольным, когда вы шли в сторону твоих родственников.

— Т/и здесь! — Заявила твоя мать с широченной улыбкой на лице, как только вы зашли в зал. — Вместе с Сонхва!

— Сонхва? — Переспросила твоя кузина Соён, приподняв брови от изумления. Она была одной из немногих здесь, чья компания тебе действительно была по душе.

— Мой жених, — кратко и тихо сказала ты, однако реакция окружающих была такая, словно целый зал внезапно взлетел на воздух. Сотни широко раскрытых пар глаз сейчас детально изучали Сонхва, а шум же вспыхнул с новой силой. Множество людей начали задавать тебе вопросы одновременно и громко, и тебе с Сонхва оставалось лишь неловко улыбаться им всем в качестве ответа.

— Не думал, что он будет таким горячим, — усмехнулся Сынкван, еще один твой кузен, пока лежал в кресле, свернувшись калачиком и доедая свой торт.

Соён сразу же отреагировала на колкость брата и кинула в него подушку.

— Эй, будь вежливей!

— Я и так вежлив! Я просто сказал, что он горяч.

— Это двусмысленный комплимент, ты — кусок идиота!

Тебе оставалось только закатить глаза, когда эти двое начали драться, что очень часто происходило на семейных праздниках. Если откуда-то были слышны крики и звуки борьбы, то это со стопроцентной вероятностью были эти двое. В то время как Сонхва, по всей видимости, наслаждался происходящим:

— И всегда так?

— Ага, — ты разочарованно вздохнула, когда сбитая подушкой Соен тарелка Сынквана с остатками торта оказалась на полу, — хотя обычно даже хуже.

— Ну, по крайней мере, он назвал меня горячим, — с ехидной улыбкой заявил парень, а ты в ответ в шутку ладонью отвернула его лицо от себя.

— Мам? — Ты тихонько похлопала маму по плечу, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. — Мы хотим оставить вещи, прежде чем с ними что-то случится. Где нам остановиться?

— О, наверху первая дверь направо. Ты не ошибешься, твоя тетя позаботилась и повесила именные таблички на двери. Только вернитесь к ужину! Он будет через 20 минут, — ты кивнула и потянула за собой Сонхва, каким-то образом оказавшегося втянутым в жестокую словесную борьбу Соён и Сынквана.

Вы оба устало тащились наверх в тишине, иногда по дороге рассматривая шаткое дерево и рамки с фотографиями сельской местности. Твое сердце все еще билось как бешеное от всех этих трудностей, через которые тебе приходилось проходить, и ты все еще не могла успокоиться и привести нервы в порядок. Ты молилась, чтобы никто из твоей семьи ничего не заподозрил.

— Она была права насчет табличек, — Сонхва усмехнулся, когда увидел небольшую табличку с крупными буквами «Т/И И ЕЕ ЖЕНИХ». — Твоя семья и правда нечто.

— Поговори мне еще, — ты устало вздохнула и толкнула входную дверь, перед тобой предстала просторная комната в теплых коричневых тонах с совсем небольшим количеством мебели: один стол, один выдвижной шкаф, две прикроватные тумбочки и одна двуспальная кровать. Ты устало простонала про себя, понимая, что ночь будет многообещающей. — Соён и Сынкван лучшие из всех родственников, правда немного надоедливые. Мама эксцентричная, как и все мои тетки, — ты кинула спортивную сумку на кровать с ноткой зарождающегося раздражения, — а отец… Сомневаюсь, что тебе захочется с ним встретиться.

— Почему? — Спросил парень, положив свою сумку рядом с твоей и начав доставать содержимое.

— Он стоик… С ним довольно сложно разговаривать, и мне, честно, кажется, ему вообще никто не нравится. — Произнесла ты совсем поникшим голосом, параллельно раскладывая вещи, — ваша встреча — это то, о чем я волнуюсь больше всего… Меня не покидает странное чувство, что что-то определенно пойдет не так… Не по твоей вине, конечно, но… Все определенно выйдет из-под контроля и…

Сонхва вздохнул и обнял тебя за плечи, прежде чем ты смогла бы запротестовать. В его объятьях было настолько тепло и удобно, что ты начала потихоньку успокаиваться, слушая его спокойное ровное дыхание. Нерешительно ты обняла его талию в ответ и поняла, что сейчас ты совсем не хотела его отпускать.

— Сделай глубокий вдох, Т/и, — тихо сказал парень, — я знаю, что ты напугана. Твой поникший голос говорит о многом. Но тебе действительно не о чем волноваться. Я пришел сюда, потому что сам этого хотел, сам хотел тебе помочь и встретиться с твоей семьей. Тебе не нужно обращаться со мной как со своим настоящим женихом, я вижу, что это именно то, из-за чего ты паникуешь больше всего. Относись ко мне так же, как и раньше.

— То есть относиться к тебе как к говнюку, который только изредка мил со мной? — Ты пробормотала и укуталась в его объятья как в мягкий теплый плед. В особенно тяжелые времена парень всегда влиял на тебя как, своего рода, успокаивающее.

Сонхва засмеялся, и ты почувствовала легкую вибрацию его груди ухом.

— Я рассчитывал, что ты назовешь меня привлекательным и милым лучшим другом, но «говнюк» тоже звучит неплохо.

Ты тихонько кивнула и почувствовала, как легкая улыбка начала расцветать на твоем лице.

— Я думаю, я справлюсь со всем этим.

— Не нужно волноваться об этом, милая, — произнес он мягко, оставляя аккуратный поцелуй на твоем лбу. Он проворачивал это с тобой уже сотню раз, но сейчас все ощущалось совершенно по-другому, как будто совсем другой смысл несли его действия. Ты прижалась к нему еще сильнее, в голове прокручивая то, как ненавистна тебе была вся эта авантюра, что никак не выходила из твоей головы.

— Давай просто все распакуем, — ты ослабила хватку, — тогда мы скорее сможем приступить к ужину. Возможно, у меня болит голова, потому что я голодная.

Сонхва усмехнулся и выпустил тебя из объятий, но отстранился буквально на расстоянии ладони.

— Скорее всего так и есть, обжора.

Именно так и был разрушен этот сказочный момент между вами двумя, однако сейчас Сонхва наконец-то стал вести себя как тот Сонхва, которого ты знаешь.

Хоть ужин казался тебе одним из самых сложных испытаний сегодняшнего вечера, однако мысль о еде была слишком заманчивой, чтобы пропустить этот прием. Будучи так долго вдали от города, который ты и Сонхва считали своим домом, и после такой долгой поездки, все, чего ты хотела, это горячей еды и бокала чего-нибудь покрепче. К счастью, твоя бабушка приготовила что-то из ее фирменной стряпни, и ты впервые за вечер почувствовала то, ради чего и устраиваются эти «семейные воссоединения»: ты начала ощущать сладкую тоску по временам детства, проведенным в тесном кругу семьи.

— Я вижу, ты больше не волнуешься, — сказал Сонхва и натянул теплый свитер, всем своим видом показывая, что он не особо наслаждается прохладой этого старого дома.

— Я слишком голодна, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

Из комнаты ты вышла под громкий смех парня и быстрей пошла на ужин по пустому коридору, обдумывая на ходу, о чем на этот раз твои родственники будут шуметь. Сонхва покачал головой в ответ на твои гримасы, с незнакомой тебе нежностью переплел ваши пальцы и произнес: «Снова ты со своей едой».

— Это что? — Ты задумчиво нахмурилась в ответ на его действие и не ожидала, что можешь быть падкой на такие простые вещи, как это.

— А, это? — Он ухмыльнулся, все еще держа твою руку, и сказал. — Я подумал, раз я твой жених, я должен делать подобные вещи.

Ты закатила глаза, но даже не подумала отпустить его руку.

— Ладно, только не перебарщивай.

— Ты уверена? Я сейчас на сто процентов тот, кем меня хотели бы видеть Соён и Сынкван, — ты закрыла его рот свободной рукой, однако от твоего действия парень не стал тише, а только начал смеяться.

— Замолчи ты уже, — ты насупилась, однако твоя гримаса мгновенно сменилась смущением, как только ты почувствовала прикосновение губ парня к нежной коже твоей руки.

— Как скажешь, милая.

Столовая оказалась слишком маленькой для такой большой семьи, как твоя, поэтому было решено вынести все столы и светильники на улицу и отужинать там. К счастью, организатор торжества оказался достаточно милосердным и не создал особую рассадку для гостей. Поэтому вы с Сонхва заняли места подальше от основного торжества и просто наблюдали за тем, как непоседливые детишки мешались под ногами у занятых своими делами взрослых. Сегодня тебе впервые удалось воочию лицезреть необычную картину: спокойный с самого начала торжества Сонхва впервые за вечер казался напряженным и немного взволнованным. Ты смогла уловить его эмоциональное состояние по его нервно дергающейся ноге и по тому, как он постоянно прикусывал нижнюю губу. Он всегда делал так в ночь перед экзаменами, когда не на шутку начинал волноваться.

— Волнуешься, мистер Я-Никогда-Не-Волнуюсь-О-Чем-Ты-Вообще-Говоришь? — Ты спросила с язвительной улыбкой, хотя сама нервно стучала большим пальцем по его тыльной стороне ладони.

— Я никогда не волнуюсь.

— Твое сердце бьется как бешеное, я слышу это даже отсюда.

Сонхва вздохнул с поражением и сказал:

— Ладно, возможно, немного волнуюсь. Твои слова об отце прокручиваются в голове снова и снова.

— Тебе не нужно пытаться подружиться с ним…

— Но я хочу, — произнес Сонхва и отклонился на спинку стула, повернув к тебе голову, — хочу произвести хорошее впечатление на него.

Его искренние слова были словно удар под дых, и ты безумно обрадовалась, когда Соён и Сынкван влезли в ваш разговор. Ты даже представить не могла, куда бы ушел разговор, если бы они не прервали вас.

— Он горяч даже в кофте, — произнес Сынкван, плюхнувшись на свободное место за столом напротив вас двоих. — Т/и, тебе несказанно повезло.

— Ой, да умолкни ты, — внезапно из ниоткуда возникла Соён, расставляя тебе и твоему жениху тарелки. — Ты заставляешь бедного парня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Эй, я достойно принимаю комплименты, когда мне их делают, — Сонхва усмехнулся и провел рукой по своим темным густым волосам.

— Что происходит постоянно, как я понимаю… — Соён хорошенько приложилась ладонью к затылку Сынквана, прежде чем он своими комплиментами смог бы зайти слишком далеко. Мальчик закатил глаза и начал уплетать за обе щеки то, что находилось в тарелке перед ним, отрезав при этом половинку для Соён.

— Пожалуйста, не обращайте на него внимания! Он идиот, что с него взять.

— Вообще-то нет!

— В любом случае, — начала Соён, играясь с куском мяса на своей тарелке, — что мы весь вечер хотим тебе сказать, это то, что мы наконец-то рады видеть тебя с кем-то. Не так, как моя мама или присутствующие здесь тетки, а искренне; мы рады, что ты с тем, кто делает тебя по-настоящему счастливой.

— Спасибо, — маленькая милая улыбка расцвела у тебя на губах, — я не ожидала чего-то настолько милого от тебя.

— Да, да, только не привыкай, — она закинула небольшую порцию кимчи в рот. — А теперь мне нужны подробности. Ты определенно убила нашу бабушку своей новостью на прошлой неделе.

— Ох, неправда, — Сонхва тихо прыснул в кулак, что не ушло из твоего поля зрения, но ты все равно продолжила. — Я давно собиралась рассказать всем на этих выходных, чтобы вы снова не начали доставать меня своими глупыми шутками.

— Мы делали это только потому, что хотели наконец-то тебя увидеть в отношениях, — вставил свои пять копеек Сынкван. — Ну так как все началось? Как вы познакомились? Предложение? Как ты это сделал?

Сонхва усмехнулся в качестве ответа, пока ты пыталась использовать последние крупицы своего уставшего мозга, чтобы выдать наиболее правдоподобную историю вашего знакомства.

— Колледж. Мой сосед по комнате встречался с соседкой по комнате Т/и и частенько меня отправлял, хм, погулять. Ну и я обиженный пошел жаловаться в комнату этой самой соседки и разбудил Т/и.

Тебя эта история заставила мягко улыбнуться, ведь она была чистой правдой и вы действительно так встретились. Если бы не Юнхо и его бурная личная жизнь, вы двое так бы и не познакомились.

— Улетно! — Сынкван закивал. — Это намного интереснее, чем история ее родителей «Нас познакомили друзья» и бла-бла-бла.

— Издеваешься над моей историей любви, хотя у самого девушки до сих пор нет, — голос твоей мамы появился из ниоткуда и заставил всех, кроме самого парня, разразиться бурным смехом.

— О боже, не выдавай меня перед всеми!

— Ты повел себя нагло, — женщина пожала плечами и обратилась к Сонхва. — Я прошу прощение за то, что приходится тебя просить о таком, Сонхва, но Т/и сказала, что ты действительно хорошо готовишь, поэтому не мог бы ты немного помочь на кухне. Нам не хватает еще одной пары рук. Это ненадолго.

— Конечно! — Ты точно смогла понять, что в тот момент Сонхва определенно мысленно закричал от паники, по тому, как сильно он сжал твою руку, однако на лице его отразилась лишь легкая вежливая улыбка.

Он отпустил твою руку, поднялся со своего места и пошел вслед за твоей мамой, но, не забыв перед уходом оставить поцелуй на твоей макушке и прошептать:

— Пожелай мне удачи.

— Тебе она понадобится, — ты прошептала ему в ответ, понимая причину, почему твоей маме резко понадобилась его помощь. Неважно, под каким предлогом она попыталась вас двоих разъединить, рано или поздно это должно было произойти, хотела ты этого или нет.

— Попал твой мальчик, — Соён выдохнула и, переплетя руки на груди, наклонилась на спинку стула, — теперь ему вся наша семья точно прохода не даст.

— Да… Я предупредила его насчет отца, но я ни слова не сказала насчет дедушки и теток. Не хотела его окончательно запугать нашей семьей… — Произнесла ты, взглядом провожая Сонхва, мило разговаривающего с твоей мамой. Когда парень скрылся из твоего поля зрения, ты начала молча молиться за его благополучие. Хоть ты и сказала, что ему не обязательно производить хорошее впечатление на твою семью, в глубине души ты все равно хотела, чтобы он им понравился.

— Умно. Моя мама скорее всего начнет у него выспрашивать всю историю его и его семьи, начиная от происхождения и заканчивая тем, что он кушал десять минут назад.

Сынкван, громко фыркнув, встал со своего места и громко заявил:

— Пойду на разведку. Моя пронырливая натура требует сплетен, и пока что моя жажда не была полностью утолена. Я дам знать, если что-то узнаю.

— Серьезно? — Соён все еще смотрела на дверь, даже когда Сынкван уже давно исчез из поля зрения, — мне кажется, с Сонхва всё будет в порядке.

— Думаешь? — Ты начала неохотно тыкать вилкой в еду на своей тарелке, жалея, что Сонхва ушел и даже не попробовал.

— Да. Сонхва и трех слов не успел сказать твоей маме, а она уже была без ума от него, бабушка увидела вас двоих, пока вы поднимались наверх к себе, и ахнула. Никогда не видела, чтобы бабуля ахала при виде женихов других членов семьи, поэтому, думаю, это хороший знак, — Соён пожала плечами и усмехнулась сама себе. — Он словно твой хранитель. Я думаю, вся семья так думает, хоть они все еще не общались с ним напрямую.

От ее слов внутри тебя словно вспыхнуло чувство, заставляющее чувствовать и жар и холод одновременно.

— С чего ты так решила?

— Боже, ты всегда так слепа, когда дело касается чувств, — она покачала головой и улыбнулась, — он смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты — весь его мир, Т/и. Это мило.

Ты почувствовала, как твое сердце на секунду забилось сильнее, и по какой-то причине ты не могла перестать улыбаться. В глубине души ты убеждала, что это все всего лишь его «актерское мастерство», но что-то внутри тебя не хотело слушать эти оправдания.

— Никогда не замечала.

— Как я и сказала, слепа, — она смахнула прядь волос, которая упала ей на глаза. — Но если тебе от этого станет лучше, думаю, он тоже не особо замечает то, как твои глаза буквально превращаются в два сердца, когда ты смотришь на него.

— Это не так! — Ты вскочила от шока, заставив Соён залиться хохотом. Не могло это быть правдой, чтобы ты _так_ смотрела на него. Безусловно, он был твоим любимчиком среди всех знакомых, однако он все еще твой лучший друг! Ты не могла смотреть на него с такой любовью… По крайней мере, ты так думала.

— Неважно, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, это правда, — произнесла девушка и уставилась на дверь, ожидая появления или Сынквана, или Сонхва. — Могу сказать, что вы действительно любите друг друга.

— О, смотри, твой любовничек возвращается. Ох, он еще и улыбается! — Соен ухмыльнулась, и ты оторвалась от своей еды, чтобы убедиться, что девушка была права. Сонхва и правда шел к вам бодрой походкой и с лучезарной улыбкой на лице. Никто из женихов, которые встретились с твоими родными, не возвращался в таком хорошем настроении.

— Что же могло тебя настолько взбодрить? — Ты засмеялась, как только Сонхва приземлился рядом с тобой и, изголодавшись, схватился за столовые приборы и приступил к трапезе.

— Я только что, — он прервался, чтобы закинуть кусок еды в рот, — нахрен ошеломил всю твою семью.

— Ох, правда что ли? — Спросила ты, когда увидела, как загорелись его глаза. Однако слова Соён все еще вертелись у тебя в голове.

— Ну, твоя бабушка? Она сразу же сдалась из-за моей потрясающей внешности и навыков готовки, — он подмигнул тебе, и ты подавилась, пока Соён наслаждалась всей этой ситуацией. — Твоя мама? Чудесная женщина, мне не пришлось даже делать ничего особенного, чтобы понравиться ей, что за прекрасная женщина. То же самое было и с твоими тетями. С твоим дедушкой было немного… тяжеловато, но он сразу же потеплел, как только увидел, как я разговариваю с его женой.

— Она его слабое место, — добавила Соён, — Если ты ей понравишься, то получишь и его признание по умолчанию.

— Я помог ей достать что-то с верхней полки, и его холодность ко мне сразу же исчезла, — Сонхва кивнул, усмехнувшись.

Ты кивала вслед за его рассказом, однако все еще не услышала ничего о _его_ реакции.

— А… А что насчет моего отца?

Улыбка Сонхва воссияла еще ярче, чем раньше, после твоего вопроса.

— Я ему нравлюсь. По крайней мере, в этом убедила меня твоя мама. Она сказала, цитирую: «Пусть он выглядит грозным, но ты смог его рассмешить, поэтому считай, что ты ему понравился».

— Ты смог его рассмешить? — В унисон спросили ты и Соён, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления, не веря услышанному.

— Это что-то, что происходит очень редко?

— Последний раз он смеялся, когда Сынкван упал с лестницы… Ты что воткнул в себя нож или что-то типа того, чтобы рассмешить его? — Спросила Соен, теряясь в догадках, как же любовничек смог рассмешить их царевну Несмеяну.

— Я просто, — он пожал плечами, — просто шутил, точно так же, как и со всеми остальными членами семьи. Он задал мне парочку вопросов, но они скорее были похожи на обычный отцовский интерес.

— Я могу подтвердить, — произнес Сынкван, только что вернувшись за стол. — Было так странно. Твой отец… Он улыбался, реально улыбался.

— Это такое облегчение знать, что ему в принципе хоть кто-то может понравиться.

— Считай, что тебе повезло, — выпалил Сынкван с ноткой зависти, скрестив руки перед собой. — Я более двадцати лет пытаюсь достучаться до этого старикана и понравиться ему.

Сонхва засмеялся и свободной рукой тихо под столом переплел твои пальцы со своими, легонько сжав их.

— Должно быть, я теперь благословлен.

Ты улыбнулась ему и сжала руку в ответ. Частичка тебя была безумно счастлива, слишком счастлива из-за чего-то такого маленького и незначительного, но тебе было все равно. Ты была рада, что в конце концов вся твоя семья полюбила Сонхва, также как и ты.

Ты глубоко ушла в себя, в своим мысли, что даже перестала слушать окружающий смех и болтовню Сонхва, Сынквана и Соён, и только сейчас осознание наконец-то пришло к тебе. _У тебя действительно были чувства к Сонхва._ Он был тем, на кого ты в любую минуту могла положиться, кто заставлял тебя искренне смеяться, но любила ли ты его или же была просто влюблена? Волнение из-за реакции родственников захватило все твои чувства, однако глубоко в душе осталась частичка, которая хотела быть немного ближе к нему. Ты все это время вела борьбу со своими эмоциями на сегодняшнем вечере, постоянно то выигрывая, то проигрывая, словно на американских горках.

Ночь была полна бессмысленных разговоров и веселья. Один за одним родственники подходили, поздравляя вас с помолвкой и пытаясь вытянуть хоть какую-нибудь информацию о Сонхва. Вести беседы с разными людьми — это спорт, в котором Сонхва был исключительно хорош. Он каждому улыбался, с каждым игриво шутил и определенно оставил особое впечатление на каждом ребенке, который из любопытства подходил к парню и неуверенно трепал его за ногу.

В душе ты неистово ликовала от того, как быстро Сонхва влился в твою семью, как легко те, кто годами был холоден к тебе, растаяли перед ним.

— Я действительно люблю твою семью, Т/и, — произнес он, когда последняя твоя тетка оставила вас наедине. Сейчас это было только между вами двумя, пока вы стояли на окраине оживленной зоны, смотря, как твои родственники пьют и веселятся.

— Кажется, они тоже тобой очарованы, — ты усмехнулась, вспомнив, как все буквально замирали при виде парня.

— Все потому что я очаровательный, — Сонхва покачал головой, обернув руки вокруг тебя, мило упираясь своим лбом о твой.

— Это часть той истории, где я влюбилась в тебя, которую ты сам и придумал?

— Да, возможно, это было в одной из сегодняшних историй. За этот вечер столько фанфиков слетело с моих губ, я все и не припомню.

— Моя любимая это та, где ты плачешь, когда я согласилась выйти за тебя.

— Это ты ее придумала! — Сонхва закатил глаза, пока вы прогуливались по территории дома, смотря на то, как толпа гостей постепенно начинала редеть. — Ты просто хотела подорвать мою репутацию!

— У тебя не может быть репутации лучше моей! — Ты начала жаловаться и дергать его за рукав в качестве протеста. — Это моя семья, а не твоя!

— Ну, мне кажется, меня они любят больше, чем те-

— Эй, голубки! — Слегка игривый голос Соён прозвучал откуда-то из круга взрослых. — Куда собрались?

Ты взглянула на Сонхва, на его уставшие глаза и получила небольшое кивок с его стороны.

— Мы уже собираемся ложиться спать. День был долгим и тяжелым!

— Только давайте без детишек до свадьбы! — Завопил Сынкван и получил одновременные подзатыльники от Соён и твоего отца.

Ты почувствовала, как кровь внезапно прилила к лицу, однако тут же постаралась скрыть свое смущение и просто раздраженно пошатала головой. Ты знала, что всегда можешь положиться на Сынквана, если разговор идет об ужасных неловких шутках. Сонхва никак особо не отреагировал, кроме тихого неловкого смешка, а затем направил тебя к вашей спальне, буквально спасая из неловкой ситуации. Глубокий выдох слетел с твоих губ, как только твоя голова нашла покой на груди Сонхва. После тяжелого дня ты чувствовала себя словно выжатый лимон, и такое легкое соприкосновение с парнем тебе казалось самым приятным и расслабляющим из всех контактов за весь вечер.

— Мои кузены меня бесят.

— Эти двое мои любимчики, — он открыл тебе дверь, и вы дальше направились в сторону комнаты. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты их любишь.

— На самом деле, я думала познакомить тебя с Сынкваном еще до торжества, когда он был в городе, а потом решила отсрочить этот шквал нелепых шуточек, — заявила ты, толкая дверь и обнаруживая назревшую проблему.

— Не стоило, он на самом деле смешной парень… — Сонхва замолчал и тут же подошел к тебе, когда заметил внезапную панику на твоем лице. — Что случилось?

— А-а, здесь… Здесь только одна кровать, — ты пробормотала себе под нос, и Сонхва склонил голову от замешательства.

— Что?

— Здесь только одна кровать, — ты произнесла чуть громче, чем раньше, при этом глубоко вздохнув, и подошла к кровати, чтобы схватить заранее выложенную пижаму.

— И это то, что тебя настолько взволновало? — Сонхва улыбнулся, схватив свои вещи и сев на краюшек кровати, пока ты направлялась в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Да… Я просто… Ну, ты знаешь… — Ты запнулась, стараясь найти самые подходящие слова.

Сонхва усмехнулся и произнес, не видя здесь никакой проблемы:

— Все в порядке, Т/и, я буду спать на полу.

— Нет, ты не будешь спать на полу, просто… — Ты судорожно провела рукой по лицу и прислонилась виском к дверной раме, — просто не будешь спать на полу, это всё.

После этих слов ты закрыла дверь ванной и начала готовиться ко сну, тщательно обдумывая ситуацию, в которую вы оба только что попали. Ты не знала, почему мысль о том, что вы с Сонхва разделите постель, вызвала у тебя такие эмоции. Почему легкая паника заполнила всю тебя только при мысли об этом. Он ведь просто твой лучший друг, который всего лишь притворяется женихом, чтобы ты не выставила себя настоящим посмешищем; ничто не должно тебя пугать. Взглянув на себя в зеркало и посмотрев в свои уставшие глаза, ты глубоко вздохнула и мигом переоделась в пижаму. Ты не могла позволить Сонхва спать на полу.

— Сонхва? — Позвала парня ты, как только выскользнула из ванной в абсолютно темную комнату. На полу лежала целая куча одеял, и ты определенно видела, как она только что немного шевельнулась. Смотря на то, на что готов был пойти Сонхва, лишь бы тебе было комфортно, ты почувствовала себя виноватой и нахмурилась.

— Да, Т/и, — его голос был уставшим и хриплым, видимо, этот насыщенный день окончательно измотал его.

Ты взобралась на кровать, раскрыв ее, и позволила тишине повиснуть на несколько секунд.

— Иди сюда и спи на кровати… Тебе не нужно спать на полу.

— Т/и, я же сказал, что все в порядке. Я знаю, что тебе некомфортно…

— Да, а ты сделал слишком много для меня, чтобы помочь мне на этом гребаном торжестве… Поэтому просто… Ложись на кровать, Сонхва.

Твои слова повисли в воздухе, пока ты вцепилась в подушку и обхватила ее всем телом, ожидая ответа. Сонхва ничего не ответил после твоих слов, однако через несколько минут ожидания ты услышала мелкое копошение в одеялах, и секундой позже кровать тихонько прогнулась под тяжестью еще одного тела.

— Я сплю здесь только потому, что на полу чертовски холодно, — пробормотал парень, а ты почувствовала тепло его тела, даже несмотря на то, что он лежал на другой половине кровати. Было комфортно.

— Спи уже, Сонхва, — произнесла ты и поглубже укуталась в одеяло, стараясь утихомирить свое разбушевавшееся сердце. — И спасибо… За сегодня.

— Спокойной ночи, Т/и, — ты почувствовала в его голосе улыбку, и ситуация вмиг стала для тебя реальной, настоящей, словно только что осознание ударило в голову. Ты делила постель со своим лучшим другом, твое сердце трепетало сильнее, чем должно было, все словно было не на своих местах. Тебе было тяжело провалиться в сон всю ночь, даже вопреки тому, что мягкое посапывание Сонхва сладко убаюкивало.

Ты не помнила, спала ли этой ночью; только на миг тебе удалось успокоить бушующий рой мыслей в голове и не на шутку разыгравшееся сердце. Однако тело все никак не могло найти покоя, все время вертелось и вертелось на своей половине кровати. Ты определенно не ожидала, что когда обратно придешь в сознание, то почувствуешь теплую сильную руку Сонхва, плотно обернутую вокруг твоей талии, и его мирно спящее лицо буквально в нескольких дюймах от твоего. Ты словила себя на поразительной мысли, что всем сердцем желала бы просыпаться так каждое утро.

Он выглядел спокойным, сон словно рукой сняло всю усталость с его лица со вчерашнего тяжелого дня. Прядь волос упала ему на глаза, а губы чуть шевелились каждый раз, когда он делал выдох. Ты никогда не была к нему настолько близка, никогда не видела настолько интимную красоту его черт и никогда больше всего не хотела поправить эту выбившуюся прядь волос с его век.

Паника со вчерашнего вечера все еще была глубоко в тебе и ни на секунду не отступала, однако сейчас она была обуздана, и что-то теплое и приятное потихоньку начинало заполнять ее место. Вчера или в любой другой день ты бы закричала, внезапно проснись ты так близко к своему лучшему другу, однако сейчас тебе хотелось снова уснуть и продолжить наслаждаться этим драгоценным моментом, тем, как его дыхание щекочет твой нос, наслаждаться теплом его руки и тела, успокоением и комфортом, которое он дарил тебе всю ночь, наслаждаться просто тем, как идеально он сейчас выглядит и корить себя за то, что раньше ты не замечала всех этих деталей, не понимала насколько ты обожаешь его и его глупую совершенную улыбку.

Но у тебя не было причины прямо сейчас взять его за руку, которая была прямо здесь, у его подбородка, не было причины убрать прядь волос, пока он спит, не было причины прижаться к его груди и проспать так до появления первого утреннего лучика света. Осознание всего этого проникло гораздо глубже, чем паника когда-либо могла бы, особенно, когда ты заметила, как затрепетали и открылись его веки и как его взгляд встретился с твоим, полностью сфокусировавшись на тебе.

— Уже проснулась? — Он прошептал, а утренняя хрипотца его голоса заставила тебя почувствовать, _насколько_ ты была близка к нему в данный момент. Как такое могло произойти, что ты стойко держалась перед своими родителями весь вечер, а теперь, когда, казалось, все трудности позади, на тебя нахлынули эмоции, с которыми ты была не в состоянии справиться.

— Я тоже удивилась, — ты пыталась скопировать сонность его голоса, хотя сама четко осознавала, что сон уже давно прошел. Также помимо этого ты полностью осознавала и чувствовала, как Сонхва нежно большим пальцем выводил аккуратные кружочки по твоей спине.

— Ты никогда так рано не встаешь, — прошептал он и еще больше приблизился, — что тебя беспокоит?

— Ничего.

— Лгунья.

Его слова заставили тебя нахмуриться и, не выдержав такой близости, ты слегка отвернулась от него, понимая, что не сможешь спокойно себя вести при таком раскладе.

— Я не знаю, что меня беспокоит.

— У меня есть лишь догадки о твоем беспокойстве, об исполнении которых я могу только мечтать, — он удивил тебя своими словами, — однако сначала я хочу выслушать тебя.

Искренность его слов заставила мыслям самим начать вертеться у тебя на языке, даже до того, как ты обдумала, что хотела сказать.

— Я чувствую себя по-другому. Что-то изменилось… Но я не знаю, что это. Я надеюсь, что это не просто мои эгоистичные желания о… о… — Ты не смогла закончить, однако Сонхва всегда был на шаг впереди.

— О нас, — продолжил он, — что-то изменилось между нами.

— Я не знаю, что я чувствую, — ты пробормотала, закрывая лицо руками и стараясь игнорировать то, как успокаивающе рука Сонхва гладил твою спину. — Я просто надеюсь, что это не мои надуманные чувства… И что это не из-за этой глупой затеей с замужеством. Я никогда не хотела осознать что-то настолько важное только благодаря большой лжи.

— А что если… — Его стойкий и серьезный тон заставил тебя повернуться и взглянуть в его темные уверенные глаза, которые для тебя казались теплыми и родными, — что если я хочу однажды стать твоим настоящим женихом.

Его слова словно дали тебе под дых и выбили весь воздух из легких, позволив тебе лишь отрывисто пробормотать:

— Хва… Ты… Что?..

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он искренне и правдиво, словно впервые был в чем-то настолько уверен в своей жизни. — И уже довольно долгое время. — Его рука, что все это время гладила тебя по спине, медленно поднялась вверх по линии позвоночника и ласково легла на твою щеку, — когда ты пьяная в три ночи ворвалась ко мне домой, плача из-за того, что ты съела рамён слишком поздно ночью и теперь потолстеешь, я уже знал, что люблю тебя. Когда ты обняла меня настолько крепко и когда смеялась настолько искренне после успешной сдачи экзаменов, я знал, что хочу, чтобы ты всегда была рядом со мной. Я осознал, что искренне хотел, чтобы через пару лет из всех ты выбрала именно меня благодаря этому вечеру, что мы провели с тобой.

Слезы начали скапливаться в уголках глаз, и ты могла только смущенно хихикнуть на его искреннее признание. Ты никогда не ожидала что чье-то признание может так сильно тебя растрогать и затронуть даже самые далекие ниточки души, и тем более не ожидала, что это сможет сделать Сонхва. Даже если бы ты не была влюблена в него до этого момента, его слова в любом случае заставили бы тебя влюбиться в него.

— Хва… Ты действительно хочешь всего этого со мной?..

— Если ты позволишь мне, — он вытер одиноко стекающую слезу с твоего лица и заставил тебя чувствовать себя словно на седьмом небе, как только ты почувствовала, как тугой узел в животе тут же развязался и распространился по телу, словно горячий огонь. Ты слабо кивнула и утешительно ему улыбнулась.

— Я тоже хотела бы всего этого с тобой.

Ты никогда не видела такую неподдельную радость в глазах Сонхва, и чтобы он так счастливо смеялся. Ты никогда не думала, каково это, когда он нежно поглаживает кожу на твоей щеке подушечкой пальца, и никогда не замечала, с каким обожанием он смотрит тебе прямо в глаза.

— Могу… Могу ли я? — Его глаза забегали между твоими глазами и губами, не зная на чем им нужно было сейчас сфокусироваться.

— Поцелуй меня уже! —Сказала ты, наклоняясь в его сторону, оставляя ему расстояние, который он должен был преодолеть самостоятельно.

Ты никогда не ожидала, что будешь целовать своего лучшего друга, что его губы окажутся такими мягкими и приятными. Никогда не думала, что он будет из тех парней, что улыбаются сквозь поцелуй и держат твое лицо в руках, словно оно — самая хрупкая вещь на свете. Даже если ты на секундочку отстранялась от него из-за нехватки воздуха, он не оставлял твои губы пустовать слишком долго ровно до тех пор, пока вы оба не лежали, как рыбы, вдыхая воздух, после шквала нежных любовных поцелуев, которых вы оба ждали так долго.

— Это, — произнес Сонхва, все еще задыхаясь от поцелуев, и заправил за ухо часть твоих волос, — намного лучше, чем просто притворяться твоим женихом на выходные.

Ты усмехнулась и обвилась вокруг него, плотно прижавшись к его теплому торсу. Зарывшись носом в его шею и тихонечко прошептала:

— У тебя все еще есть два дня, чтобы побыть моим женихом.

— И у нас все еще есть пару часиков, чтобы понежиться в кровати, — он прошептал это в твою макушку, обвивая тебя руками и аккуратно проводя рукой сквозь твои волосы, — как по мне, идеальные выходные.


End file.
